In the Name of Survival
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: The Hetalia cast strive to defeat a parade of the strongest demons that had been formerly held captive in the underworld until a certain person released them and has sent them onto the Earth on a mission to fill the world with grief, sadness, illness, and death. Each Hetalia member in this story receives a unique magical power. With these newfound powers, can they bring back peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Relainen!" A strong gale blasted out of a dark void in the sky; a swirling black and red mass that split the blue glass etched with patterns of white that was the sky. A sense of foreboding creeped out of the hole, trying to devour everything in its black aura.

The voice had a booming quality to it. It was the kind of voice that belonged to a person that didn't give a care if the apocalypse befall them that very minute; he/she's expression wouldn't even change a teeny tiny bit. It belonged ti the kind if person that has had a bitter life and thinks if he shouldn't be able to lead a happy life, then nobody else should either. A person who is greedy and only thinks of himself and his desires, thinking nothing of the consequences other people might face because of his deeds. And so, that person, was going to dominate the world and make sure that nobody even held a single scrap of a joyful memory and replace them with hunger, illness, and death.

* * *

**Suspense? Well, that's what I hope you to feel. Itching for the next chapter? I hope so. Don't be afraid to review what you think of it so far. **

**(_ _).｡o○ Waiting for reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the world would be in chaos right now.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting**

* * *

Norway and Iceland stared out the window at midnight. They stared for a few moments at the void, which had now become black, dark purple, and blue the color of the ocean as a storm rages. They looked at each other and nodded. They knew it was time for action.

Quickly waking the rest of the Nordics, they collected all the things they would need plus some other "small" things that Norway shrunk to fit into one small knapsack. They were all dressed and ready, even Sealand. Iceland made the bag fireproof and waterproof. He locked all the windows and doors permanently. This would last until they would need to go back again and he undid the spell.

"Relainene." Norway muttered under his breath, making a giant carpet appear that was floating a few feet above the ground in front of them. Finland, Sealand, Denmark, and Sweden climbed onto this; Norway summoned his troll and sat on top of its head; Iceland somehow managed to maximize the size of his puffin and rode on the knot of Mr. Puffin's red bow, clutching the folds for balance. Soon, they ascended above the tree line. They couldn't risk flying any higher since they never knew what might come out of that void any second. Soon after, they were riding in the inky-black darkness, relying in Norway's troll for navigation which was in the lead. Mr. Puffin and Iceland rode at the back, sandwiching the carpet between them, riding at breakneck speed so that they were only a blur in the night, the stars only a distant, pretty background.

* * *

**World Meeting at China's House**

* * *

The Axis, the Allies, and the Nordics sat around a low table, their feet tucked under them.

"Have you seen the void?" Norway asked in his usual calm manner. His question was obviously directed ad England, a fellow magic user. Not a good one, but still a magic user.

"Of course I did! I could sense the evil power emanating from it all the way inside my house! And my house has very thick walls indeed." England snapped back.

"But it probably isn't as thick as your eyebrows." America snickered.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" England shrieked.

"Both of you shut up." Iceland said in a cool/calm way like his brother. " Unless you want to see Mr. Puffin again."

"Sir yes Sir!" America and England shuddered as they reminisced their encounters with MR. Puffin. He WAS actually a mister.

"Their is a human that has gained sufficient power from discovering Dark magic and Forbidden Magic. He has used a certain spell that opens the gateway to the Underworld. And from there offered the demons he unleashed from their formal eternal prison the happy memories of the humans they capture. They used to feed on dark memories but again, he used another magic spell to turn their tastes around. But first, he wants to conquer the world so he wants to kill us countries in order to free the people in iur boundaries from us and to strip the land where our countries lie and our name from us. World War II. Remember when Germany tried to conquer the world with the other Axis Powers? It resulted in World Chaos. We can NOT let this happen again. That is why we must defeat him and lock back the demons in their eternal prison, which, will BE eternal. I assure that. We must also close the gateway, burn all the Black Magic books on Earth containing that spell, and reverse the demons' taste. Now, who agrees to my plan?" Norway explained everything from start to finish and all the countries nodded seriously.

"For our Freedom!" America punched the air.

"Yeah!" The others except the Nordics, excluding Denmark, punched the air.


End file.
